


Marry Me

by Doctormeredithshepherd



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctormeredithshepherd/pseuds/Doctormeredithshepherd
Summary: Jack reflects on his relationship with Andy at her wedding. Songfic for Marry Me by Thomas Rhett.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set around 2 years after the events of season one. I’m not including the entire song, just the lyrics that fit best. This is my first Station 19 fic so bear with me. Let me know what you think below.

  
“ _Andy_ , _I_ _can_ _explain_ , _I_ _wasn’t_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _this_ _right_ _now_.” “ _But_ _you_ _were_ _going_ _to_ , _eventually_ ” _Jack_ _tried_ _to_ _read_ _the_ _expression_ _on_ _her_ _face_ , _he_ _couldn’t_ _tell_ _if_ _she_ _was_ _shocked_ _or_ _happy_. “ _I_ — _yes_ , _I_ _was_ , _I_ _know_ _it’s_ _kind_ _of_ _fast_ _but_ _I_ _think_ _that_ _I_ _want_ _a_ _life_ _with_ _you_.... _do_ _you_ _not_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _married_? _Or_ _do_ _you_ _not_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _married_ _to_ _me_?” _Andy_ _stutters_ _out_ _an_ “ _I_ _don’t_ _know_ ” _and_ _the_ _siren_ _cuts_ _her_ _off_ _before_ _she_ _can_ _say_ _more_.

She did want to get married after all, just not to him. Tanner proposed to her barely two years later and she accepted. He could hear her telling the girls in the locker room how Ryan made her happier than she’d been in a long time.

 _She_ _wants_ _to_ _get_ _married_ , _she_ _wants_ _it_ _perfect_  
 _She_ _wants_ _her_ _grandaddy_ _preaching_ _the_ _service_  
_Yeah_ , _she_ _wants_ _magnolias_ _out_ _in_ _the_ _country_  
Not _too_ _many_ _people_ , _save_ _her_ _daddy_ _some_ _money_

It wasn’t as over the top as some of the weddings he’d seen, it was simple but elegant.  
If firefighting ever didn’t work out, Bishop could have a career in wedding planning. There weren’t many people, only the rest of the team, some relatives and some of Ryan’s friends.

 _I'll_ _wear_ _my_ _black_ _suit_ , _black_ _tie_ , _hide_ _out_ _in_ _the_ _back_  
 _I'll_ _do_ _a_ _strong_ _shot_ _of_ whiskey _straight_ _out_ _the_ _flask_  
_I'll_ _try_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _through_ _without_ _crying_ _so_ _nobody_ _sees_  
_Yeah_ , _she_ _wanna_ _get_ _married_  
_But_ _she_ _don't_ _wanna_ _marry_ _me_

Maya had thoughtfully provided an open bar, Jack already knows he’ll need something strong in order to get through this. He’d packed a flask though just in case, hidden in the suit pocket. He tried to pick a seat near the back so he wouldn’t have to see her marry Ryan up close, but Maya had dragged him towards a seat in the middle, muttering something about how they’re Andy’s family and how they’re going to stand up there and support her.

 _And_ _I_ _know_ _her_ _daddy's_ _been_ _dreading_ _this_ _day_  
_Oh_ , _but_ _he_ _don't_ _know_ _he_ _ain't_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _giving_ _her_ _away_

Ryan is beaming, his eyes locked on Andy’s as she makes her way down the aisle with her father. Her hair cascades down her shoulders in loose curls, the dress was simple, perfect, there wasn’t any other way to describe the dress besides it being so uniquely Andy. Jack knew the captain hadn’t been keen on Ryan in the beginning but he was a decent guy, Jack admits. He’d treat her well and he’ll even admit that if it wasn’t him, he’s glad it was Tanner.

_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

The priest asks for those opposed to speak now or forever hold their peace, the small part of Jack that was still in love with her wanted to speak up, but he saw how she seemed to be radiating pure happiness. She truly deserved to be happy even if it wasn’t with him. “I’m the lucky one,” Ryan said before he kissed her for the first time as husband and wife. _And he was the lucky one_ , Jack thought as he polished off the contents of his flask when Andrea Herrera became Andrea Tanner and not Andrea Gibson.

 


End file.
